1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to technology of a diesel engine with a fuel injection pump whose crankshaft drives a camshaft on which a cam is provided to abut against a rotor for driving a fuel injection pump. Especially, the invention relates to a configuration of a fuel injection pump for delivering fuel by a plunger slid by rotation of a camshaft.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, there is a well-known diesel engine having a fuel injection pump which delivers fuel by sliding a plunger interlocking with a rotor (roller) abutting against a cam provided on a camshaft driven by a crankshaft.
Further, as disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Gazette No. Hei 7-208120, there is a well-known rotor support member (roller tappet) slidably fitted to a guide formed or fixed on a cylinder block so as to pivotally support the rotor.
The typical rotor support member of the conventional diesel engine is substantially circular in section such as to prevent abrasion during the sliding and to reduce energy loss.
The rotor support member has a support shaft for supporting the rotor, and it is desired to be essentially disposed substantially in parallel to an axial direction of the camshaft. However, when the rotor support member rotates along the peripheral surface thereof in the periphery direction, deviation of the support shaft in the axial direction may occur so as to cause abrasion of the rotor and the cam, and to make it difficult to accurately control the slide stroke of the plunger (and to thereby reduce energy loss).
In consideration of this situation, the present invention provides a diesel engine in which a rotor provided on a plunger of a fuel injection pump can slide while keeping its preset attitude relative to the cam and camshaft.